


quick draw

by lupinely



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, a quick and dirty handjob from ur friendly neighborhood cybernetic boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/pseuds/lupinely
Summary: Genji has a theory about Jesse.





	quick draw

 

 

 

“Jesse.” Amari’s voice is sharp, crackling slightly through the headset in his ear. “Stay focused.”

It has been a long time since Jesse has had the chance to work with Captain Amari—she is generally with Morrison’s team, not Reyes’. “It’s so nice to hear your voice again, ma’am,” Jesse says back to her, crouched behind cover and reloading Peacekeeper. “You say the sweetest things.”

“I sure do,” Amari says, “such as—you’ve got three marks headed straight towards you, and apparently they’re smart enough to keep their heads out of my line of sight. I can’t stop them from getting to you. You’d better get out of there.”

“Damn it.” Jesse wipes the sweat from his forehead and cocks his pistol. The heat is scorching, and it, out of everything that has sucked about this mission, is getting to him the worst. Should’ve asked Amari to pack him a juice box.

“Listen to the captain and get outta there, McCree,” says a second voice in his ear: Reyes. He doesn’t sound too happy about the situation either. “They’re trying to rout us; we’re gonna have to scatter and meet at the rendezvous.”

“Sounds suspiciously like we’re giving up,” Jesse says.

“I like to call it ‘we all live another day and go home,’” Amari says. “Now get the hell out of there. I’ll watch your exit, but you gotta move.”

“Christ.” Jesse tilts his head, listens, and hears nothing but the wind. Now or never, he supposes. He moves as quickly and as quietly as he can, checking over his shoulder as he goes. It would be nice to take out one or two of the guys trailing him—something to feel good about, when the fact is they really are retreating and leaving this mission unfinished. But that’s the way it goes sometimes. That’s the way it goes a lot of the time in Blackwatch, which often gets the missions that are more complicated than anything Overwatch itself handles, and without nearly as much funding, or personnel, or...anything, really.

The rendezvous is a little over a mile away, so Jesse has some ground to cover alone before he meets up with the others—but they all do, as well, as this mission had been very spread out from the beginning. The four of them had infiltrated the area together—Reyes, Amari, Jesse, and Genji, who is notoriously silent over the headsets. Jesse has teased him about it, but the remarks have just rolled off Genji like water. Which is fine by Jesse, who doesn’t mean any real harm. Understanding Genji is like trying to understand—well, like trying to understand anyone who’d been nearly murdered by their older brother and then brought back from the brink of death by a dark branch of Overwatch in return for his service afterwards. Jesse knows a little bit about what that feels like. Not so much the whole brink of death, highly-technical (and expensive) prosthetic body thing. But the ultimatum part—that he is familiar with. But he's had a long time to make peace with it.

It could have turned out much worse. Blackwatch isn’t that bad. Hell, sometimes it even feels like a family. With Reyes as the grumpy dad, Amari as the cool mom, and Morrison as...the other grumpy dad.

The heat is really starting to bear down on Jesse as he makes his way across the abandoned town. Sweat keeps getting into his eyes, and he would never admit it but he is dizzy with early dehydration. Guess he really should have considered it more seriously when Amari told him to keep an extra water pouch on his belt. Dumbass.

He pauses in the cooler-but-not-cool shade of a dilapidated building and listens for a moment. He still hears no one around him, but that could mean anything. He knows he is not the most quiet or stealthy member of this team—that would be literally anyone other than him, since Amari is the sniper, and Reyes and Genji are…Reyes and Genji. They hardly make a sound before you even know they’re there. But Jesse is highly trained, and damn smart, and Gabriel Reyes’ protégé—even if Reyes won’t admit that, dammit. He makes up for his lack of stealth in other ways. Including his damnable ability to always _know_ when something is about to go wrong right before it does.

“Damn it,” he mutters under his breath as he sees a shadow outside move the wrong way. He raises Peacekeeper. He isn’t going to be able to make it to the rendezvous without taking these guys out, and both Amari and Reyes said they wouldn’t be able to help him—so it’s one against three.

He’s had worse odds.

The shadows slip again, wrongly. Jesse grits his teeth and kicks the old front door off its hinges.

“Howdy,” he says, and fans the hammer of his gun at the torso of the stunned man standing in front of him. He collapses, and Jesse rolls away when the other two open fire on him. He tosses one of his flash bang grenades to distract them and sprints across the short open space between two houses, just making it inside the next building when the two remaining bad guys regain their senses.

One down. But he has lost the element of surprise, and the other two will no doubt be pissed about the loss of their buddy. Tough shit...Jesse isn’t planning on dying today.

“Status?” It’s Reyes.

“Couldn’t shake ‘em,” Jesse says. “I’m gonna have to rid myself of them before I get to the rendezvous. I’ll be fine. One’s down.”

“You be careful out there,” Amari says.

“Aren’t I always?”

Amari huffs a quiet laugh, and the headset goes silent. Jesse listens, but hears nothing outside again—the remaining two men are no doubt going to try to get the drop on him. Jesse needs to get out of this building before they trap him in it. He peeks out a window, sees nothing. He could chance running for it, but it likely wouldn’t end well. Perhaps he should make a stand here, after all. At least there’s some cover inside.

Someone suddenly crouches next to him, and Jesse’s blood runs cold. “Two to one,” a soft voice says in his ear. “Not very friendly odds.”

It’s Genji. Jesse turns his head and sees that Genji is not wearing his faceplate, and his dark eyes are sharp and bright. He is smiling.

“I don't think lifelong drug runners are really known for their gentlemanly behavior,” Jesse says, and Genji’s smile deepens.

“On your left,” he says, and darts away, a flash of movement, towards someone who has appeared at the back of the room. Jesse looks left and sees the second man following him—but with Genji here now, the two gang members don’t have much of a chance. Genji slices through the man’s torso when he leaps across the room at him, and he falls with a gurgling gasp to the floor and lies there twitching. When the other man fires at Genji, Jesse takes his chance and dives at him, knocking the man to the ground, wrestling with him momentarily, and then—rather unwillingly, as this is not his preferred way of dispatching with people—holds the man in a headlock until he stops moving.

Jesse gets to his feet unsteadily after this quick moment’s worth of mayhem and looks around, shivering a little. Genji is standing with his head tilted at him, very intent, very difficult to read. But that is sort of Genji in a nutshell, isn’t it?

“Are you all right?”

Jesse shows him both his hands. “Just fine, sugar. You?”

Genji just laughs. “Do _not_ make that endearment a habit.”

Jesse shrugs and smiles at him. It is easy to like Genji, despite it all.

“I am fine,” Genji adds. He is still staring that intent stare at Jesse, who shifts from foot to foot beneath the weight of Genji’s regard.

“We should get going, then,” Jesse says.

Genji makes a noncommittal noise. Jesse can feel himself starting to redden, and he can only hope that Genji does not notice. A futile hope. He has been reacting like this to Genji more and more often, ever since they started—whatever it is that they are doing together. And Genji always notices. Worse still, he seems to _like_ it.

Genji closes the distance between them, his gaze drifting from Jesse’s eyes to his mouth to his hands and then up again to Jesse’s face. Jesse, already sweating from the heat, begins to feel real uncomfortable, but not in a way that he doesn’t like.

“They’re gonna be waiting,” he says.

“So?” Genji steps in. “Let them wait.”

He kisses Jesse, fierce and sweet, his hands coming to Jesse’s waist to hook in the loops of his belt and draw him close. Jesse complies all too eagerly, carefully putting one hand to the back of Genji’s head—avoiding the wiring there, which one time he had tugged on by accident and had given Genji a headache for hours—and the other to Genji’s waist, pressing hard against the armor there and thinking about the warm body underneath it.

Genji laughs into his mouth, then reaches up with one hand to press the button that will mute Jesse’s headset. “You’re a pretty quick draw with that pistol,” he murmurs, ducking his head to bite Jesse’s neck at the place where it meets his shoulders. Jesse puts his head back and shuts his eyes.

“If you’re trying to insinuate something,” Jesse says, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Genji nips at the tender spot on Jesse’s neck and licks his way up to Jesse’s ear. “Fine,” he says. “I will prove my own theory.”

“That theory being?” Jesse tries to hide the way that he’s panting already, the blood rushing in his ears.

Genji pulls back a little and smiles at him again. “Why don’t we find out.”

They kiss more deeply, their hands sliding over each other’s bodies, the fingertips of Genji’s left hand slipping underneath Jesse’s shirt and trailing over the hair on his stomach before reaching up to twist one of his nipples. Jesse laughs and rubs his thumb over Genji’s own exposed nipple in response, and gets a nice little full-body shiver from Genji when he does so.

“You’re a bit of an exhibitionist, ain’t ya,” he says. Genji does not bother to take the time to reply, intent as he is on grinding against Jesse’s leg, pressing his own thigh between Jesse’s knees so that it brushes against his dick. Jesse sucks in a breath. Genji, rather smaller than Jesse and very enthusiastic, seems to be entirely in control of this situation, and Jesse is all to happy to let him stay that way.

Genji runs his hand through Jesse’s hair, tugs his head back so that his neck is exposed, and kisses against his throat for a moment, gently. And then he takes his free hand and shoves it down Jesse’s pants.

Jesse can’t help the way he bucks into Genji’s touch; his whole body is intent on this, his muscles already straining, and he can see Genji smiling at him as he presses his hand against Jesse’s cock and then, slowly, starts to move. There is more friction at the moment than Jesse would like, but somehow the fact that it hurts a little, that it isn’t just the sweet kiss against his neck, turns him on even more. He tries to reach for the mechanisms that will release some of Genji’s armor, but Genji bats his hand away.

“No,” Genji says. “This is about my theory.” And he twists his hand around Jesse’s dick, once, twice, and starts to increase the pace with which he jerks Jesse off. Jesse, going somewhat weak in the knees, has to brace his weight against the wall behind him to stay upright—something which he can tell amuses Genji even more.

Damn bastard. Always smiling like this at him, always that same damned gleam in his eyes....

“You’re gonna—ah,” Jesse gasps, shutting his eyes tight so that he can’t see that expression on Genji’s face anymore, because it gets him feeling some type of way that he can’t describe or explain; “gonna make me come in my pants, you keep this up.”

“Interesting,” Genji says mildly, and he runs his thumb over the head of Jesse’s cock.

Jesse’s knees go so weak he would have slid down the wall had Genji not pressed his free hand under one of Jesse’s arms and held him upright. Genji kisses the side of Jesse’s face, a quick sweet kiss, and Jesse can feel his orgasm trying to sneak up on him. He really would rather _not_ come in his pants though, on a _mission_ of all things, when he still has to meet up with his boss and his other boss a quarter of a mile away—but Genji, damn him, is relentless, and clearly enjoying Jesse’s predicament.

A few more strokes and Jesse comes, his whole body shuddering with it as he clings to Genji’s shoulders to remain upright. Genji holds him, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s damp hair, until Jesse finally stops shaking.

“Ngh,” Jesse says. Genji snorts and pulls his hand from Jesse’s pants. Jesse winces as his oversensitive dick brushes against the rough fabric of his pants and the truly astonishing wet spot there. Genji watches as Jesse tries to compose himself, rubbing his hand absently on the old raggy sofa behind them as Jesse buttons his pants and wipes some more sweat from his forehead. His head is slightly tilted again, and he looks amused, but not mean about it.

“So,” Jesse asks when he has his breath back. “Did I prove your theory?”

“Not quite,” Genji says. “You should be proud. You held out longer than I expected.” And he flashes Jesse a bright grin, shakes his head when Jesse gestures to ask whether or not Genji wants him to return the favor— _later_ , the look on Genji’s face says, and Jesse is certainly not going to argue with that. The two of them start the last quarter-mile walk to the rendezvous point, one of them walking a bit more bow-legged than the other thanks to the damp spot on the front of his pants and hoping against hope that neither Reyes nor Amari will notice it, _please God._

 

 

 

 


End file.
